


Alcohol-Fueled Decisions

by penguingal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post Meka's funeral. I'm convinced this is the point where Danny fell for Steve. You will not dissuade me. Thus, this fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alcohol-Fueled Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Post Meka's funeral. I'm convinced this is the point where Danny fell for Steve. You will not dissuade me. Thus, this fic. Enjoy!

"Oh, I'm glad they came," Amy said, looking over Danny's shoulder.

Turning, a slow smile spread across his face to see his team entering. His eyes fell on Steve last, and he could feel his heart skip a beat. That uniform, that damned dark blue Navy uniform that brought out Steve's eyes perfectly. The first time Danny had seen him in it at Kono's graduation, it had taken everything he had to focus on what Steve was saying and not just stare at him. Now, here at Meka's wake, he was having that problem all over again.

"I appreciate you being here," Danny said after greeting Kono and Chin. "I know you didn't know him."

"I know you," Steve said, fixing him with a look.

Danny cleared his throat, hoping that the blush he could feel working up his neck wasn't showing above the collar of his uniform. "Thank you. Come on, I'll introduce you."

....  
  
Through the rest of the wake, Danny kept one eye on Steve, tracking him as he spent most of his time at Amy's side, giving her whatever support she needed. She was lucky enough to have family and friends nearby. But she had come to him with this and he owed it to Meka to do whatever he could to help her. Still, he had a funny feeling that the whole time he was watching Steve, Steve was watching him.

Finally, the wake started winding down and the army of police cars outside Amy and Meka's house disappeared. Chin had taken Kono home, but Steve stuck around. Danny took a deep breath and opened the buttons on his uniform coat as he walked up to Steve.

"Hey, thanks for sticking around," Danny said. "You didn't have to."

"I know," Steve said, putting a hand briefly on Danny's shoulder. The silence spun out between them.

"Listen, you want to get a beer?" Danny asked. "I could really use one. I just need to stop at home and get changed out of this uniform."

Steve nodded. "Yeah sure, but why don't you just come over my place? You can borrow a change of clothes and we can just relax. No crowds."

"You sure?"

"Of course, partner," Steve said with a smile. "Come on. Fridge is stocked."

....

Steve let Danny into his house, holding the door open for him and letting him enter first. "Come on up, I'll show you where the guest room is and grab you a change of clothes."

"Guest room?" Danny asked. "Is this house even bigger than I think it is?"

"No… the guest room is my old bedroom. I moved into my father's room," Steve said, ducking his head. "Makes me feel closer to him, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that," Danny said. He cleared his throat. Treading on emotional ground wasn't easy for either of them and Danny was still feeling raw from the events of the last few days. "So, this is the room you grew up in, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean my father repainted it and fixed it up after I moved out and everything, but it doesn't look all that different."

"I'm just trying to get an image of a young Steve McGarrett in this room, sitting on his bed reading Field and Stream. Guns and Ammo. Playboy?"

Steve smirked. "And you probably had the police academy handbook on your bedside table," he said. The dresser held some of the clothes he no longer wore on a regular basis and he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts for Danny. "These should fit."

"Thanks," Danny said, accepting the clothes from Steve and shrugging out of his uniform jacket. He laid it carefully across the bed and started to open his shirt when he realized Steve was still standing there. "Are you planning to watch?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Sorry, mind must have wandered." Steve cleared his throat and moved to the door. "I'll leave you to it."

Danny waited until the door had closed behind Steve before finishing stripping off his uniform. The shorts were a little big and it was going to take some effort to keep them from sliding off. The t-shirt had the opposite problem. Apparently he was broader in the chest and shoulders than Steve. It felt like the shirt was molded to his body, which wasn't entirely unpleasant. There were hints of Steve's scent left on the material, so it was almost like being smothered in a huge bear hug.

The only shoes Danny had were his uniform dress shoes, which would just be ridiculous with the shorts, not to mention completely uncomfortable, so he elected to go barefoot. He padded down the hall to what he guessed was the master bedroom, intending just to knock and let Steve know he would meet him downstairs.

The door was open just enough for him to see Steve walking around the room as he hung up his uniform. Steve was shirtless, the belt and button on his pants open so the pants rode low on his hips. Danny's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him so casual and relaxed in his own skin. Seeing Steve with his shirt off wasn't unusual, but it was usually as part of a case. This was just Steve being Steve.

Finally, Steve slipped on a soft-looking t-shirt and Danny found his voice again. He managed to knock and retreat downstairs like he had planned. Once down there, Danny stood in the kitchen, looking at the waves in the cove off the back of Steve's house. It hadn’t escaped his notice that lately he'd been reacting to Steve this way a lot, and part of him didn’t want to analyze it too closely. He'd had feelings for men before, but nothing this intense. Nothing he'd wanted so desperately to get right.

"Hey, you pull out beers for us?" Steve asked as he padded into the kitchen, also barefoot Danny noticed.

"Just waiting on you superman," Danny said, giving him a smile.

"Then here, drink up," Steve said, fishing two beers out of the fridge and opening them. "To Meka."

"Meka," Danny said, clinking his bottle with Steve's.

....  
  
They sat outside at first, Steve pulling a cooler out with them so he wouldn't have to keep running back into the house for the next round. They drank steadily, sometimes talking, sometimes not, until it got too dark to see each other, even with the moonlight.

"Come on, partner, let's take this in the house," Steve said, standing up and gathering the empties into the cooler.

Danny nodded, starting to work his way out of the chair, only to lose his balance in the shifting sand. He thought for sure he was going to end up on his face, but Steve grabbed his elbow and arm. The action pulled him against Steve, and he ended up half in his arms, his head practically on his chest. "Thanks," Danny muttered, looking up at him.

Steve was warm and comfortable and solid and Danny's hand somehow found its way under his shirt. He felt Steve's muscles contract and then relax into the touch. There was a strange look on Steve's face when Danny looked up at him again, something between confusion and desire. And it was the desire that Danny decided to focus on as he leaned up to press a kiss to Steve's mouth.

"Whoa, hey, partner," Steve said, gently stepping back. He kept a hand on Danny's elbow to make sure that he wouldn't fall. "You've been drinking. Maybe we shouldn't."

"You've been drinking, too," Danny said. He pulled at Steve, trying to capture his lips again as he slipped his other hand under Steve's shirt. His breath stuttered in his chest as their lips connected and this time he felt Steve kiss him back.

It took a serious amount of effort for Steve to gently separate from Danny's mouth and extract Danny's hands from under his shirt. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to put a stop to this before Danny did something he was going to regret. "Okay, Danno, let's go inside, huh? Take you up to the bedroom."

"You propositioning me, McGarrett?"

"I'm pretty sure you started it, there, partner," Steve said with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulder, encouraging him to come with him back into the house. Getting Danny up the stairs was another adventure as Danny's limbs seemed to not want to obey him. His hands wanted to wander along Steve's body on their own and Steve was having a hard time not letting them. They finally made it to the guest bedroom and he managed to deposit Danny on the bed. "There you go, buddy. Sleep it off."

"Stay," Danny said, reaching for him.

"Not tonight, partner," Steve said. He smoothed his hand over Danny's chest and arm. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Don't want to talk."

"Yeah, I know, buddy. I know." Steve backed away a couple steps, testing to see whether Danny would try to get out of bed and follow him. He was relieved when all Danny did was roll over and settle down. He waited a few moments and then left the room with a sigh, turning out the light.

....

Morning hit Danny in the face hard, sunlight streaming through the windows. He rolled over, taking a moment to figure out where he was. Clearly, there had been too many beers the night before and Steve had deposited him here to sleep it off. Steve had deposited him here because there had definitely been some inappropriate touching and kissing going on, too. Danny definitely remembered kissing and he remembered starting it, even if his head was currently pounding too hard to remember much else. He listened carefully to see if Steve was awake and heard the sound of him making breakfast downstairs. No chance for a quick, painless escape then. Sighing, he shuffled down to the kitchen.

"Morning," he mumbled, fighting the pain in his eyes as he tried to open them.

"There's coffee to your left," Steve said, turning his head so he could talk over his shoulder. "There'll be eggs and bacon and toast in a few. Everything you need to combat that hangover you have."

Danny grunted gratefully, pouring himself a generous mug of coffee and taking a sip, even if it was far too hot still to really taste it. "How is it that you are so functional this morning, huh?" he asked. "You had just as much to drink as I did."

"Well, first of all, I wasn’t run down with grief and anxiety like you were," Steve replied. "Also, I only had about half the beers you did. I think you stopped paying attention after awhile."

Steve finished at the stove, putting a huge platter of eggs and crispy bacon on the island where Danny was currently leaning just as the toast popped out of the toaster. He grabbed them and put them on another plate and slid the butter over to Danny, finishing his little dance around the kitchen by pouring himself a cup of coffee and settling in at the island. "Dig in while it's hot," he said to Danny.

"Thanks," Danny murmured. He cast side-long glances at Steve while he ate, wondering exactly when he was going to get called on his insane behavior from the night before. So much for wanting to get this right. Finally, they were both nearly done inhaling their plates of food, and Danny couldn't take it any more. "You're really going to make me start?" he blurted out.

Steve smirked and put his fork down, turning to Danny. "You didn't seem to have any trouble starting last night," he commented.

Rubbing his forehead, Danny groaned. "Okay, look. Maybe I was feeling a little vulnerable last night and maybe I did something stupid. But that is no reason to torture me."

"Is that what I'm doing, torturing you?"

"Yes! I think some days it is your hobby, some kind of perverse mission in life. Can we just… forget that I kissed you? Please?"

Steve swiveled on the stool he'd planted himself on so that his knee was gently bumping against Danny's. "But then we'd have to forget that I kissed you back and I'm not sure I'm willing to do that."

"You… excuse me?" Danny said, whatever else he was about to say dying on his lips. He replayed the events over through the alcohol-induced haze, his eyes widening when he remembered the distinct feel of Steve's lips pressing against his, Steve's tongue bumping against his. "Okay. So, you kissed me back. But that was it? That was where you drew the line?"

"You'd been drinking, heavily. I wasn't going to take the chance that kissing me was just a fluke and you were going to regret it this morning. I'd rather have you regret a kiss than regret a whole lot more. A kiss we could get past," Steve said. "Do you? Regret it?"

"No," Danny answered at once. "No, I don't. Since we're talking about this, honestly, kissing you is something that's crossed my mind well, a lot lately. I think showing up at Meka's wake in that uniform… with that face… that didn't help with my restraint at all. Problem is, now I'm not sure I could go back to not kissing you. Or stop with just kissing for that matter."

Steve's fingertips found the top of Danny's thigh, pressing just lightly. "I don't have a problem with that."

Danny growled low in the back of his throat and grabbed Steve's wrist, tugging him forward and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. He ran a hand up his neck and cradled the back of his head. "You better fucking mean that, Steven, because there is really no way that I am going to back off now," he murmured against his lips.

Steve responded by pulling Danny off his stool as he slipped off his own, kissing and nibbling his lips as he backed him through the house toward the stairs. They stumbled and cursed as they made their way up, but their hands never left each other's bodies for more than an instant. Steve was half naked the moment they crashed through his bedroom door, stripping his shirt and tossing it aside.

"God, you don't know how distracting it is every time you do that," Danny murmured, reaching for him again. "I swear, you'll use any excuse to strip off and jump into the water. You have definitely been torturing me."

"If I had known you were watching so closely, I'd have gotten you drunk so you'd kiss me a lot sooner," Steve said. He tugged at Danny's borrowed shirt, pulling it up over his head and getting his first really good look at Danny's chest. Leaning down, he ran a hand over Danny's pecs as he nibbled at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck," Danny groaned, wrapping his hands around Steve and digging his fingers into his back. "Guess I don’t have to ask if you've done this before."

Steve huffed a laugh against Danny's skin, enjoying the way Danny shivered under his hands. He tugged the shorts down over Danny's hips, not having to bother actually opening them, leaving Danny standing in nothing but his boxers. Stepping back, Steve looked at Danny, taking him in all at once before reaching out and tugging his boxers off. "You're amazing," he murmured.

"I'm glad you approve," Danny said, smirking. He pulled Steve close again, working his ridiculous cargo pants open. Danny honestly couldn't be surprised that Steve hadn't even bothered to put underwear on. He wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and stroked. "You're an animal, you know that?" he murmured.

"So I've been told," Steve said, closing his eyes against the sensation as pleasure zinged up his spine.

Danny leaned in, licking at the base of Steve's throat as he ran blunt fingernails down over the curve of Steve's ass.

"Danny," Steve groaned. "We should really take this to the bed, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Danny replied. He turned them so Steve's back was to the bed and then unceremoniously shoved him so he sprawled across it. Barely giving him a moment to adjust, Danny crawled on top of him, straddling his hips and grinding against him.

Steve ran his hands up Danny's back, pulling him down into a fierce kiss and arching up against him. He was more than willing to kick this into high gear if that's what Danny wanted. Wrapping his legs around Danny, he rolled them so Danny was on his back, pinned under his greater bulk. "Jesus, Danny," he murmured, wrapping his hand around Danny and stroking. "I've wanted this for so long already."

He trailed his hand down over Danny's balls to tease at the cleft of his ass. "Any objections?"

"Would you just fuck me already you loon?" Danny arched up against his body.

"All you had to do was ask," Steve said, reaching to get lube and a condom.

"Or get drunk and kiss you apparently." Danny made himself comfortable on the bed as Steve slicked his fingers.

Steve huffed a laugh. "Honestly, man, if you hadn't, I was going to have to, soon. The more you called me babe… the more you gave me those goofy grins while ranting at me for something or another, the more I wanted you."

Danny gasped as Steve slipped a finger between his cheeks. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What was I going to say? Hey, Danny, I know we've been partner for just a couple months and you have an ex-wife and a kid, but don't you think it'd be a good idea if we fucked?" Steve moved from one finger to two, enjoying the way Danny writhed as he did.

"Speaking of which, are we going to do that any time soon?"

"Somehow, I knew you'd be a bossy bottom," Steve said. He decided the best way to shut Danny up was to kiss him fiercely as he pushed deep inside him. He felt, more than heard, Danny's groan. His partner's body responded to him immediately, opening for him and drawing him deep inside. "Danny!"

Danny just wrapped his hands around Steve's shoulders, digging his fingers in and encouraging him to move as he licked and bit at whatever skin was closest. He held on as Steve's thrusts went from slow and steady to hard and desperate, the only sounds in the room their harsh breathing and the soft creaking of the bedsprings. "Steve… babe… god, so close. So close…"

Wrapping a hand around Danny's cock, Steve stroked in time with his thrusts, nipping at Danny's skin. "Yeah, come for me," he urged softly.

That soft command was all Danny needed. He tipped over the edge with a shout, triumphantly tossing his head back as his body seized. When he relaxed again, Steve was gently stroking his skin, come smearing through his chest hair. Steve's body was practically vibrating with need as he held himself still and waited for Danny to come back down. Danny took a deep breath and stroked Steve's arms. "Your turn, babe," he murmured, claiming his lips again.

As they kissed, Steve worked deep into Danny, chasing the feel of his orgasm pooling at the base of his spine. He was teetering on the edge, wanting to hold back just a few more seconds, wanting to hold on to the perfection of this moment. But Danny dug his heels into his back as he bit sharply at his bottom lip and Steve was done, coming hard.

"Earth to McGarrett," Danny murmured, stroking Steve's back as he came down and his breathing slowed. "Come on, babe. Come on back."

"Mm, but you're comfortable," Steve said, wrapping his arms around him.

Danny chuckled and ran a hand through Steve's hair and traced an idle finger over the swirls on one of his tattoos. "True, but with the come that's drying between us, we're both about to be really uncomfortable. So maybe we should go get cleaned up?"

"We could go take a dip in the ocean," Steve suggested, pushing up on his elbow enough to kiss Danny languidly.

"You are a crazy man, but I love you," Danny said. "What's wrong with a simple post-coital shower together?"

Steve blinked and tilted his head, looking at Danny closely. "Did you just say…"

"Yes. Keep up with me here, babe."

"Oh. Well. I love you, too," Steve said.

Danny chuckled and kissed him softly. "I know, that's not easy for you. We'll work on it. For now, let's shower and maybe after we can go to my place so I can get some clothes that actually fit."

Smirking, Steve pushed himself off of Danny and got out of bed, holding his hand out and helping Danny stand. "Partner, what makes you think that at any point for the rest of the day, you're going to _need_ clothes?"

Kissing him deeply, he walked him through the bedroom and out to the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them. 


End file.
